three keybearers, princes,and darkened hearts
by darkshinraknight
Summary: sora along with two other people help to try and find there friends , but so are Riku and two others, crosover W.I.T.C.H. and Naruto r


Kingdom hearts and the three keybares, princess's, and darken hearts.

crossover's are witch, naruto, and kingdom hearts 1 and 2

discalamer: i only own three character in this story and none of the shows, games, or anime in side of this story.

pairing( don't kill me )

kira x sora katara x azula

riku x elyon serena x seyia

will x gaara shinra x sasami

naruto x hinata tenchi x yugi

andros x oc

ch.1: three is the magic number.

A long time ago a prochecy said that three keybars will be born, as while as three princess's of hearts, and three darken hearts will change all of the worlds that exicest.

Our story starts in a place called kanoha.

Three friends were hanging out near training ground 44. They all had one thing in commen to each other. And that was the fact that they were shunnied by there village and clan. They were no more then 12. Their names were Naruto, Hinata, and Garra. they became good friends after Garra and his siblings move to kanoha six years ago.

"Hey naruto do you think that we will be friends forever." Hinata asked in a shy voice.

"you can believe that we will be frinds forever." Naruto said.

"hey Naruto do you think you'll pass the exa..." Garra couldn't finnish when a dark portal open right beside them an suked them into it.

at the same time in another world three friends named Will, Elyon, and Andros(has no relation to the one off of power ranges in space)were begin sucked into a dark protal as while.

In a place called destiny island a boy was fighting dark creatures when he saw his friend Riku. This boy was Sora and in his hands was a blade called the key blade.

"Riku we have to find Kari" Sora said

"Sora this is our chance to leave this island" Riku said

then dark portals opened up under them

when sora woke up he seen two people looking at him.

"who are you?" one of the people asked him.

"I'm Sora" Sora said "And you two are"

"I'm naruto and this..." The one that ask him

"I'm Andros" the other guy said in a dark voice.

"hey do you guy's know were we are?" sora asked

"nope" naruto said

"i suggest that we team up to find our friends" Andros said

"How did you know that i was going to go look for my friends" Sora asked

"because we are looking for our friends as well." Andros said back

in a place call mickey's castle

"Your highness, I got the report that you wanted." said a duck creature as he enter the throne room and walk up to were the king was suppose to be." your highness where are you?" then he saw a dog name pluto with a letter adressed to him and goofy.

five minutes later

"Goofy wake up we have an emergancey" the duck creature said. Goofy wasn't getting up so the duck shocked him

"Goofy we need to talk and don't tell minny or daisy"

"Minny" Goofy said

"No" the duck said

"Daisy"

"no!!"

"hello girls" goofy said

"um hm" the mouse cerature named minny said

two mintunes later

Dear dlonald and goofy,

Guys this is going to be hard to say. but you guys need to find the three keys to open kingdom hearts. so I'm going to try to find the key hole to get to Kingdom Hearts. oh don't tell minny.

your friend mickey

"what should we do queen minny" donald asked

"we leave the king to his descion to find Kingdom Hearts" minny said "so you and goofy are going to go to Traverse Town to find a friend name Leon."

"yes Ma'am" they both said

"oh i think that he can help you guys." said minny mouse as she pointed to the corner as they seen a criket

"hello, I'm jimmy criket"said the criket.

"Well it is time you guys to to Traverse Town and find our friend" minny said

10 minutes later

"ready the gummi ship." Donald said

two little chickmuks in the control tower got the gummi ship ready to travel to traverse town as two hands got donald and goofy to the gummi ship. when they got there they started the count down for lunach.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Blast off!!"

in a world way on the other side of traverse town

Three people were waking up

"oh my head hurts." said a girls voice as she looked around the dark room. she the heard a moan of a guy then another guys "hello, who is there" the a voice said "yes,and who are you."

"i'm Will and you" Will said

"gaara" the voice said

Will got a good look at him and she thought that he was a HOTTY!!

the voice got a look at Will and thought that she was a goddess

then thay heard another voice

"who's there" they asked at the same time

"riku and you guy are" the other voice said

"I'm Will and this is Gaara" Will said with a bluss on her face

then there was light in the room and all three saw an old lady in an black outfit "I see that you three are awake" the woman said

"and you are" gaara said

"I'm Malefacint." the old hage said

"and why are we here" Riku asked

"so that I can help you find all of your friends" Malefacint said.

Traverse Town

"where do you two think we are exacly" sora asked

chapter 2 the meeting and new worlds

recap

Traverse Town

"where do you two think we are exacly" sora asked

end of recap

"i would say that we ask some in that shop" naruto said

"that would be a good idea your best idea in a while i would have to say" andros said

"tha...Hey that was uncalled for" naruto said

"can you two stop fighting to find out where we are" sora said as they enter the store

the store keeper told them that they were in a town known as Traverse Town. after they left they seen a guy

"so these are the three that the keyblades" the guy said

"who are you" naruto asked

"its not none of your buisness, but i'll take does off your hands" he said

"no way" naurto said as he did hand signs and called out shadow clone justes, but nothing happen

"You are so hopeless" andros said

"what do you mean" Naruto asked

"why do you think that these sowrds are in our hands." andros said

"I don't know" Naruto retleyated

Andros slapped his head and said "we can't use our ablites in this part of the world, and Naruto the sowrds are here to protect use from something"

"Oh...then why does he want them?" Naruto asked

"your an..." andros couldn't finnish as they were knock out by some one that was with the guy

hollow bastion

" so you know were our frineds are " Will said

" well ye...no, but i have an idea to were they are "

" where? " riku asked

" there is another planet known as the moyu relam. You should be able to find clues as to where they are." Malefacint said

" lets go then" garra said

" then take this" Malefacint said as a black looking ship came to the window

" thanks." they said as they lefted

moyu relam

the three land to see that it was automenand they where in a shrine

"were are we" will asked then a person came in.

"May I ask why you are in here" said the person.

"yes we are looking for three girls about our age" gaara said

"oh then you should come with me to see tenchi and his friends. it seems that they may be here cents every time a girl comes here they eather like my grandson or have no way to leave." the person said

as they left a little girl came up to them.

"yosho dinners done" the girl said, then she notice that Will, Gaara, and Riku "who are you three."

"I'm Will and these two are Gaara, and Riku" Will said she pointed to each of them

"I'm Sasami. You should come to dinner. I'll be there in a bet" Sasami said

"why arn't you going now?" Gaara asked

"I'm going to see a sleeping friend of mine" sasami said

"mind if i come to meet your friend" Will asked

"sure" sasami

the guys went to the house with yosho. When they went in ...

"tenchi we have some gust with use tonight" yosho said

"really who" the some of a guy that was in the said

"You can come in now" Yosho said

When the guys came into the room everyone looked shocked and the guy looked relived

with Sasami and Will

"who is that?" Will asked

"thats my friend i was telling you about" Sasami said "hey Yugi i brought some that wanted to meet you, say hi Will"

"hello i'..." Will couldn't finnish as her head started to hurt really bad

"Will are you ok" Sasami asked

just as she said that the contanement unit opened and an older verision of Yugi appeared high nacket

"sasami is that you" Yugi asked "It is you and who is that" she pointed to Will

"This is will" Sasami said

Will got up and dusted off and said "it's nice to meet you Yugi"

"you as well" Yugi said, then she looked at sasami and asked "where is tenchi"

"at the house, we were going to go back after i told the things that have been happening around the house"

trivarse town

in a hotal

Sora was waking up with a headack and seen his friend kira "Kira is that you"

"No, I'm the great nija Yufy" the illusion faded to revile another girl "squall I think you hit him to hard as well"

"who are you people and where is naruto and andros" Sora asked,.

"right here" a voice said

"andros, naruto, What happened and what are does's in your hands" Sora asked

"these are the, keyblades. and guess what you have one too. don't you remanber." Naruto said.

"yeah now i do, but how are we going to find them if we cant even get out of this place" sora said

"yufe get arise to bring in the other guests" squall said

a minuten later a black creature attacked.

" what are those." naruto asked

"dose are heartless, and they are after you three." leon said.

"but why us" andros asked.

"you three have the key and they don't like that. so your going to have to fight, and i'll take you to merlin."

moyu reliam

"so you like, this tenchi guy really much, i think i can help you" Will said

"you can help me get him away form ayaka, and the the girls" yugi said "if you did that i would help you with anything you need"

"well there is one thing," Will said

"an that is." yugi asked

"can you help me find my friends and my other friends, friends" will asked

"sure why not." Yugi said.

"ok, then would all we need to do is get the girls to another guy." will said "and i know just the guy to get them attracked to, but first we need to go shopping for some cloths for you to ware. but for now


End file.
